ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
Diet Mtn Dew
Lights, camera, acciòn. PrisonInHeart, AKA Nina (previously Pamela Angela Malfoy) is a user and one of the five admins and seven chat moderators on OFIBTY wiki. About Me Nina was born on December 20th, 1999, in the Croatian town of Pula to two doctors from the Croatian town Vukovar and a 9-years-older sister. The family moved to the town Osijek when Nina was a year old, only to move to Zagreb, the capital, when Nina was 2. Nina started attending kindergarten at the age of 5 and absolutely hated it. She entered primary school at the age of 6 and loved it. Nina finished primary school at the age of 14 #classof2014 and started high school that same year. She's highly interested in foreign languages and her high school is one that is oriented specifically on them. She's unsure of what she wants to do in her life. She was 8 years old when her sister moved out and 15 years old when the sister, Irma, moved to Switzerland. Her parents got a divorce the same year. She owns two cats, a male half-breed named Mirko and a female maine coon named Gita. My Interests When it comes to music, Nina has a very wide taste and likes all kinds of music with the exception of heavy metal. Her favorite style is pop, especially synthpop. Country is a guilty pleasure of hers. Her favorite artists are Taylor Swift, Lana Del Rey and Melanie Martinez. She prefers older movies from the 60s and the 70s, making Grease and Breakfast at Tiffany's her favorites. She prefers comedy TV shows over drama TV shows, but there are a few drama TV shows that she loves and all are stated in her trivia section. She isn't picky when it comes to food and loves potatoes, Mexican food and Slavic food. But mostly potatoes. She isn't big on desserts as she doesn't like cake, but she loves ice cream. She has recently found an interest in beauty pageants and follows Miss Universe avidly. When it comes to sex, Nina calls Justin. Relationships Slut&Hoe · Brina · Nililah · Nannah · Jina · Juna · Kina · Nonika · Shanina · Nean · Tylerina · Lina · Nellie · Nohn · Mina · Nael · Shninrik · Nam · Narah · Bralina · Dustina · Neo Groups The Brunette Squad · The Scissor Sisters · The Croats · The Wiki Skype Group Trivia *She is of Hungarian, Italian and Serbian descent. *She has family in the U.S., Norway, Italy, Australia, and Serbia. *She is fluent in Serbocroatian, English and German, and can also speak Spanish and Latin. *She wants to learn French, Japanese, Chinese, Russian, and Italian. *Her favorite movies are Grease, Breakfast at Tiffany's, Mean Girls, The Sound of Music, The Martian ''and ''Love Actually. *She is obsessed with Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, and Divergent. *Her favorite TV shows are Friends, Glee, Pretty Little Liars, Orange Is The New Black, Wet Hot American Summer: First Day of Camp, Full House, Gossip Girl, Dance Moms, Yes Dear, New Girl and 2 Broke Girls. *She is a Marvel fan #avengersrule. *John is the person who invited her to the wiki. *On the wiki, she used to be shipped with John, Tyler and Sean. *She was born at 11:35 pm; her parents and sister were all born between 8 pm and 12 am also. *She is a cat person, although she loves dogs too, despite what Tyler says. *She has a lot of favorite songs, which include Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute, Blank Space by Taylor Swift, Here's to Us by Halestorm, You And I by One Direction, Night Changes by One Direction, Echo by Jason Walker, Innocence by Avril Lavigne, Chandelier by Sia, If You Say So by Lea Michele, Rude by Magic!, Shower by Becky G, Dirty Diana by Michael Jackson, High By The Beach by Lana Del Rey, Diet Mountain Dew by Lana Del Rey, Hello by Adele and New Americana by Halsey. *Her favorite book is The Help. *Her favorite words are nonchalant, penis and lullaby; her least favorite word is poppy. *Her lucky number is 109; this is the number of the bus she takes to school, the number of her locker, and just generally a number that appears everywhere for her. *Her favorite colors are purple, green, blue and pink; her least favorite colors are yellow and brown. *Her favorite food is potatoes. *She does not like cake in any shape or form (except cheesecake). *She has so far been to Serbia, Slovenia, Austria, the U.S., the UK and Germany, and is set to go to Germany again in June 2016, Switzerland in December 2015, Hungary in March 2016, Italy in April 2016 and May 2016, Canada in June 2017 and Japan sometime in 2016. *Her favorite actors/actresses are Audrey Hepburn, Jennifer Lawrence, Sandra Bullock, Tom Hanks, Jim Carrey and Johnny Depp. *As a child, her cartoon crush was Ulrich from Code Lyoko. *She thanks Deli for helping her with the page. (You're welcome bitch ~Deli) *And she is also a hoe. But we still love her -Alma. *Stated that Shan is her favourite person on the wiki. *She wishes Justin went straight for her. *All of her grandparents are still alive. *She has little to no idea about what she wants in her future; this is actually pretty funny as, at one point, she was known as someone who had their entire future planned out. *Although she isn't very interested in politics, she sides with Bernie Sanders in the 2016 race and identifies as a member of the Green Party. *According to the official Divergent aptitude test, she belongs into Amity. *According to the official Pottermore house quiz, she belongs into Slytherin. *Won the award for Horniest at The Summer Wiki Awards 2015. *She couldn't swallow a pill until she was 14 years old; and even still has troubles with it. *She had been in hospitals more than at home up until the age of 11 due to vesicoureteral reflux; she'd had to have 4 surgeries and her left kidney doesn't work as well as her right one to this day. *Two diseases run in her family; diabetes and depression, both from her dad's side. However, both she and her sister have only had problems with depression. *She thinks that social anxiety might have stemmed from her previous depression issues; however, this social anxiety is self-diagnosed so it's not definite that she in fact has it. *She wants a piercing on her bellybutton and would like the words "Lights, camera, acciòn" to be tattooed either on her hip or under her left breast; she would also like to pull an Angelina Jolie and tattoo her children's birthdays on her right shoulder. *Her best friends include Patricia, Marko, Karla, Monika, Miriam, Ivan, Petar, Robert, Ivana, Janica, Elli, David, Daria and Lana. *Is the winner of MAJORITY RULES: SEASON FOUR. *Is an INFP personality type. *Her mother was pregnant with another girl before her or her sister were born; however, the baby died a week prior to her birth due to being choked with the umbilical cord. *Her favorite holiday is Christmas, followed by Easter. *She loves Christmas music. Her favorite songs are My Only Wish This Year, Santa Baby, Let It Snow, Baby It's Cold Outside, All I Want For Christmas Is You, Last Christmas, Christmas Don't Be Late, and Silent Night. Did You Know? *She was a very hyper baby. She used to push chairs, throw objects at people and other objects, eat paper and hit herself with her sister's rattle. *When she was a year old, she ate the ears and the nose of her stuffed bunny. *Around the same time, according to her mother, her favorite song was The Blue Danube Waltz and she would laugh whenever it would come on. *She tends to wiggle her toes when she's excited, a habit that has been around since she was born. *When she wakes up in the morning, she stretches and makes purring noises. *She used to have a single grey hair up until the age of 5. *When she was around 3, she couldn't pronounce the letters J and R. *People used to always comment on her laugh, because up until the age of 14, her laugh was literally "hehehe". *Nowadays, she tends to squeal while laughing. *People have commented that her eyes widen when she sees something/someone she likes. *She can do a lot of different things with her tongue, just ask Sean about it. *Her first words were "Fuck Slovenia!". *She has a fear of birds ever since seeing her dead canary when she was 10. *She absolutely hates bats, especially flying foxes, and considers them to be the worst thing in the world. *She has pes planus. *Her toes and fingers are extremely bendy and she can put them at really weird angles. *Apart from the aforementioned ornithophobia and chiroptophobia, she also has trypophobia. Wiki Facts *Joined the Wiki: April 13th, 2013 *Promoted to Chat Moderator: June 29th, 2014 *Promoted to Admin: October 7th, 2015 That's So Nina 12016464_1126596564024927_1631913866_n.jpg 12182078_1126596504024933_1109309544_n.jpg 12182158_1126605607357356_1093872258_n.jpg 12182192_1126596600691590_1289428914_n.jpg 12182234_1126596677358249_777264988_n.jpg 12182257_1126600550691195_1769389767_n.jpg 12188253_1126596490691601_1863814547_n.jpg 12188292_1126596610691589_1513141322_n.jpg 12188548_1126596550691595_1226813354_n.jpg 12188582_1126600294024554_1879320061_n.jpg 12188596_1126596554024928_426236251_n.jpg 12188612_1126596534024930_214883377_n.jpg 12188788_1126596690691581_1079443087_n.jpg 12188842_1126596584024925_425726846_n.jpg 12188868_1126605670690683_9214463_n.jpg 12200567_1126596624024921_1085052029_n.jpg 12200696_1126600354024548_1343955225_n.jpg 12200882_1126600367357880_1235616225_n.jpg 12200933_1126596520691598_1696862039_n.jpg 12200953_1126596657358251_876316193_n.jpg 12202047_1126596697358247_1569861807_n.jpg 12202053_1126600234024560_695457228_n.jpg 12202201_1126605680690682_137671744_n.jpg 12202215_1126600450691205_1791695780_n.jpg 12202302_1126600244024559_1027699120_n.jpg 12202348_1126596614024922_2394514_n.jpg 12202375_1126605687357348_507946582_n.jpg 12202385_1126605634024020_1135558388_n.jpg 12202392_1126596640691586_539869773_n.jpg 12202496_1126600484024535_1887536730_n.jpg 12202549_1126605660690684_1041934714_n.jpg 12204526_1126596567358260_478872270_n.jpg 12204720_1126605617357355_253395219_n.jpg 12204721_1126605604024023_1848345268_n.jpg 12204799_1126596664024917_1899784212_n.jpg 15011875.gif 1433737536321.gif Anigif_4f1da9a2efab5fc5975b6227e7ec9148-1.gif Anigif_enhanced-28719-1403033373-19.gif Bd35f509429187cccb8ad69a97f71d04.gif Chelsea-handler-sit-on-my-ass.gif Class.gif Hey-everyone-come-see-how-good-i-look-gif.gif High-school-musical-tall-person-gif1.gif Ill-cut-you.gif Im-not-drunk-gif.gif Notlistening.gif Notreallygif.gif One_Direction_I_Like_Sleep.gif Regina-mean-girls-whatever-gif.gif Tumblr_mbt3lo0sgg1qbzthmo1_500.gif Tumblr_myzmqkUzyu1rjq3xeo1_500.gif Tumblr_n7mak8zcwz1r68dpso3_250.gif Tumblr_nvicbiA15s1qci2xbo2_540.png Want-sandwiches-and-sex-nickmillerfixed-it.gif Thatssonina.jpg Thatssonina2.jpg wrvebqA8xdM Category:Users Category:Chat Moderator Category:Tumblr User Category:Writer Category:Swifties Category:Tributes Category:Admin